


Saito Claus Is Coming (to Your Mind, the Scene of the Crime)

by whirling



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Reindeer, festive saito, is saito santa now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirling/pseuds/whirling
Summary: "But you'd have to buy out the entire sleigh.And the first class elf."





	Saito Claus Is Coming (to Your Mind, the Scene of the Crime)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youcantsaymylastname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/gifts).



> Drawn for Secret Saito 2018 for youcantsaymylastname with the prompt "Reindeer"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143002538@N05/45594278915/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the new year brings with it joy and other such good things for you! And reindeer, maybe.


End file.
